Choose Your Path!
by Bane9955
Summary: Percy Jackson is up to a new challenge! But this time you have power over it! Your decision will make the difference! Choose well! Dive in to see a new way of reading stories! I hope! I like to try different things...and this is one of them! Read a story, like you have never read before, hopefully. *I do not own anything! I am not Rick!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **How are you? I hope you are well!**

 **Anyway…I know I have a lot of stories going on right now…and I am so happy that they go well…but I have some ideas that I start and see if the go well!**

 **And that's what this is! I was thinking about creating something different…and so here it is!**

 **This story will be a lot different, hopefully, for the others you have written because literally…it will not be one…and it will be something like a game!**

 **The idea is that as the story progresses…you will be able to choose the outcomes…but I think you will understand it better in a while!**

 **And because this is something new to me…and maybe to you, I really need your opinion about this thing…so please review and help me!**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy

 _Perseus Jackson._

Ok…now I started hearing things.

 _Perseus Jackson._

What is going on? I thought, do I only hear it? I look around and no one seems to be bothered by any voice.

"Annabeth?" I ask.

"Yeah seaweed brain?" she says, without even taking her eyes from the book.

We are in my house in New York, our senior year almost at its end, and a new life in New Rome is right around the corner.

Its afternoon and after one hell of a day for both of us we are just relaxing. Sometimes a tight schedule in school is quite tiring. Even though we have spent a lot of hours sword fighting and saving the world.

Annabeth and I are on the couch, Annabeth reading a book about Architecture while I was listening to music while my mother was writing her new novel and Paul reading a newspaper.

"Is everything going well?" I asked, trying to sound calm, but I think she knows me to well.

She put her book down and looked at me.

"What is it now?" she questions me, and that makes my parents stop from their activities and focus on me. Great, attention.

"Well…." I started saying.

 _Don't tell them you hear me._

I am stunned. This is getting really weird.

 **Should Percy tell them? If yes continue reading…if not go to 3. (If you choose thee…please ignore all the second part…for better experience on the first read-throught at least)**

2.

I ignored the voice in my head. I hope I did well at least!

"Perseus Jackson. Will you have us waiting for a lot of time?" my mother asked me, as I was just sitting there, trying to think.

"Well…there might be a voice in my head?" I said as innocent as I could.

"WHAT? Can't we just take a break?" Annabeth almost yelled.

"Calm down!" I said "It's nothing…it just said my name" I assured her.

"How…like _hey Percy_ … or like _Perseus!"_ Annabeth asked. And the reason why is that usually our enemies called me by my full name.

"Well like…" I started saying to be interrupted by a familiar sense.

Something is happening. I quickly take my pen out of my pocket, uncapping it and I holding it on the throat of the new arrival.

"Really Percy? Don't kill me!" a friend of mine said, as the tip of Riptide was inches from his throat.

"Wait? What are you doing here? Did you speak in my head?" I asked, as I lowered my sword.

"Hey Nico" Annabeth said, sheathing her knife also.

"Annabeth, Miss Jackson, Mister Blofis" Nico said, making an apologizing gesture to my parents, who were on their feet from the sudden appear, ignoring me, which was not a very good sign.

"Nico?" I asked. He knows something.

"Well…I might have heard something?" he asks, rising his shoulders.

"Where to?" I asked, sensing a new adventure might start.

"You won't like it!" he said.

"We know we won't" Annabeth answered for me.

Off we go!

3.

"I am just checking up on you?" I asked, managing a troll face to show I was joking.

"Yeah….whatever!" she said, and took the book in her hands again, my mother continuing writing, not before she rolled her eyes, and Paul with a smirk he continued reading.

But now every 10 seconds she glances over me, trying to understand what I was up to! Great! She suspects something.

 _Very well Perseus._

Not thing again. I tried speaking to it.

 _Leave me!_

I didn't think it would make a difference. But it didn't answer immediately, and I let myself relax a bit.

 _I can't really!_ The voice replied, taking me by surprise and making me drop my iPad.

"Are you feeling well?" Annabeth asked me, concern starting appearing on her face!

"Yeah don't worry. Just a headache. I will go to get some air." I answered as I went to my room and got out on the staircase.

I looked on the moonlace. Calypso. I hoped I could help her. My mind started drifting away but I mentally slapped myself to concentrate. I could start thinking about Ogygia,

I had other problems to deal now, like school…or an annoying voice on my head!

 _Who are you?_ I asked on the voice.

 _You will know in a while. But now say hello!_ Say Hello? To whom?

I was about to ask it when I saw a familiar face appear from the shadows.

"Tell me you know something about the voice!" I almost pleaded Nico.

"Yeah…ready for a trip?"

 **And…that's it! For now!**

 **I am sorry its small…but as I said…I am really morphing this idea to a story…and your reviews will help me make it better!**

 **I hope as we progress the chapters will get bigger and there will be more decisions will be added!**

 **I really hope you liked the idea…that's all for me!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How are you all? I hope good!**

 **Merry Christmas and have a nice holidays everybody! I hope 2017 treats you all well!**

 **Anyway, thanks for the views, favorites and follows! But really, I would like to hear what you think!**

 **That's all from me! Enjoy!**

 **This chapter continues from the second choice…if you chose the third… I plan on releasing the next part tomorrow! So stay tuned!**

2 (If you have chosen two from the last part!) Percy

Nico grabbed our shoulders and shadow traveled us out.

We reappeared in a dark alley. I looked around, we were in New York, that much I could tell. It was a random alley, with some full trash cans, some boxes destroyed and nothing more. I looked at Annabeth, who seemed as ignorant as I was about what we were doing here. And that moment the voice reappeared too.

 _Unfortunately there will be consequences about telling her._

I took a step back, taken by surprise.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked but out loud.

I saw Annabeth and Nico look at me.

"It spoke again?" he questioned me and I nodded.

"What did-" Annabeth tried to say, for her to be interrupted by Nico.

"Shhh….come" he instructed us and we followed him.

I looked at Annabeth as she was walking by me. Did I really made a bad choice? Could she be hurt?

"You worry me!" she murmured. I wanted to reassure her, but I had to reassure myself.

Nico stopped and I bumped into him. He turned and gave me I-will-kill-you-if-you-do-this-again glare and then pointed.

Deeper in the alley they were two monsters, that I had not seen again. They looked like telkhnites but looked bigger and more dangerous.

"So…the plan is working?" the left one said. The Ugly n1.

"Yes…but there is a small deviation." Replied Ugly n2.

The moment the information clicked it was too late.

I turned to Annabeth to help her but it was too late and I was too stunned to do anything.

I was standing there as white smoke had took grab of her, and was now vaporizing.

Nico turned late enough to see the last smoke clear, taking away Annabeth with me.

I didn't know what to do!

 **Should Percy attack the monsters and try to learn new information? Or should he let Nico do it? If he should do it continue reading!**

4.

Attack them! It's the only way!

"That's it! Where is she?" I yelled as a felt a familiar tingling and the water pipers around us burst, creating a circle around me and the monsters, leaving Nico out of it.

"Perseus Jackson!" ugly n1 said. "At last!"

"Where is she? I won't ask again!" I said, and I heard Nico trying to yell something but I ignored him.

"We are sure our master will punish us more if we do tell you than you can do to us!" ugly n2 said and run at me.

And killing him was too easy, a back-step and I run the blade through him.

But that's would be great if it work.

The moment the blade touched him, instead of turning him to dust, it simply dug in his flesh?

I was stunned and that was mistake number one. Because at that time the monster kicked me in the chest, sending me to the wall.

I felt blood in my mouth, dazed and I my vision was blurry. And I hurt all over. But mostly in my heart.

"That will teach you now to mess with us!" Ugly number one laughed as both of them disappeared the same way Annabeth did!

As they left, my concentration crippled as I starting sobbing for Annabeth and the water wall melted away.

Nico run to me.

"Thing just went downhill!" he commented, as he held me while I was blaming myself for Annabeth's disappear.

5.

"Let me!" Nico said as he run to the monsters.

"Nico Di Angelo! The boy from the Past!" ugly n1 said.

"And Perseus Jackson!" the second noted.

"Where is Annabeth?" asked Nico, with a calm voice, but rage boiling in him.

But I knew he would channel it in a way that would benefit us! From my rage right now, I would just start attacking without asking. And I was still temped to do it! But I held back, for Annabeth shake!

"You won't learn-" the first tried to say but Nico had already destroyed him with his sword.

Ugly n2 took a step back.

"You will pay for this!" it said but before he could do anything two skeletons appeared and help him from his arms, immobilizing him.

Nico stepped forward, his stygian sword inches from its face.

"I won't ask again! Where is she?"

"Oh, you can't help her! My Lord will not allow it!" the monster replied and then yelled as Nico tried to impale it.

But before the sword touch it, mist was shot out his body, sending Nico right at me and into a wall.

We both groaned and I helped Nico to his feet. The monster was slowly dissolving in the cloud, just as Annabeth did.

"He will have his revenge!" were the monster's last words before it disappeared.

I turned at Nico.

"Please tell me some good news!" I almost pleaded him, pain starting catching up with me.

"I think we have a lead. Please be strong, for her!" Nico said and I wiped two tears.

"We will find her!" I said determined!

 **So…that's all for now! Again, for the next part from the third choice from the last chapter, stay tuned tomorrow, hopefully!**

 **Again thanks and I am eager to hear your opinion!**

 **That's all for now! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone again!**

 **I want to thank the two people that reviewed, and this chapter is dedicated to them!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **As I said today is the continue from the third choice from the first chapter!**

 **That's all for now!**

3.

We appeared in an in a dark alley. I looked around, we were in New York, that much I could tell. It was a random alley, with some full trash cans, some boxes destroyed and nothing more.

I hope Annabeth was with us.

 _Its better this way._

The voice said in my mind.

"Nico…what is going on?" I asked him. He looked at me weird. I knew he help back information.

"Come on, tell me what you know!" I demanded.

He made a silence gesture with his hand. "Come" he instructed me.

Why did I leave the apartment?

He stopped and pointed deeper in the alley, where there were two monsters, that I had not seen again. They looked like telkhnites but looked bigger and more dangerous.

"So…the plan is working?" the left one said. The Ugly n1.

"Yes. The master will be pleased. The new arrives are due date." Replied Ugly n2.

Who could it be the ones that they waited for?

I turned at Nico. But he was drawn on the monsters.

"What about the other two?" the first monster asked. I had a feeling they were talking about us.

"We don't know! Is there any possibility they are here?" questioned the second.

"There is a small probability!"

"The master will not like it!"

That was the moment I knew I had to act or stay idle. What should I do?

 _Don't do anything!_ The voice said in my mind, making the decision more difficult

 **If you decide to show yourself, keep reading, else continue to 7.**

6.

"Nico" I said, and he looked at me, and he understood.

He drew are weapons and revealed ourselves.

"You were saying?" I asked them.

"Perseus Jackson" ugly n1 said.

"Nico Di Angelo" ugly n2 echoed.

"What are you up to?" Nico asked calm, raging on the inside.

"You will never learn demigod!" said ugly n2 and leaped on him but Nico sliced him into two easily!

"No! You will pay for this!" the first monster yelled and attacked me.

My combat reflexes kicked in.

I took a step back, avoiding its attack and I brought riptide down his head.

But it was faster than I anticipated, it just grabbed my blade with its hand!

"Not today!" it said and as it was ready to grab me by my neck, a tip sword appeared through his chest.

It roared in pain and it exploded in a white light, that send me to the nearest wall, just as it did to Nico, leaving me unconscious.

As I sensed my feelings coming back, so did the voice.

 _You made a grave mistake young hero._

"Just shut up!" I yelled in anger!

"What?" Nico said, already on his feet, scouting the perimeter.

"The voice. You know anything about it?" I asked him, after eating a small square of ambrosia.

"You didn't anger it, did you?" he asked, fear almost appearing on his voice.

Great!

7.

I hope with all my soul that my decision to stay here was right. Listening to the voices in your head might be good, or not. Only time will tell!

"Don't worry! We would sense them!" insured the first monster.

"Ok. What will we do about the dragon though?" asked ugly n2.

Wait! Dragon? The gears in my head turned too fast. I turned at Nico, who seemed to have the same idea. Leo.

"Don't worry, Master have a pleasant surprise, right now we must lure the second group away and if we can kill them it will be great!" ugly n1 said.

"And where are they?" the other asked.

"Where the flower is! A group is already on point, after them, if they survive we go in!"

Hearing these words, my hear skipped a beat.

If they talked about Leo, the talked about Calypso also, and the only flower they could really mean is the moonlace. And it is in my house!

"Nico, take us to my house now!" I said in panic but he already knew and already grabbed my shoulder.

We appeared in the living room, scaring everyone, Annabeth already drawn her knife!

"Wow, calm down!" I said.

"What's happening? You were supposed to go to take some air!" she said annoyed.

"Monsters." I simply said.

Annabeth look at my parents.

"Nico, take them somewhere secure. We are goingto wait for them. They wont expectthat!" Annabeth instructed.

My mother came to hug me.

"Please don't die!" she said.

"I will make sure of it!" Annabeth commented, as she check the window.

Paul simply pated me on the back before Nico shadow travel them out.

"Here we go again" I said.

 **Andddd that's it for now!**

 **Well, please tell me what you thing!**

 **I will try to update two chapters at a time, but I am not sure if I am going to achieve that, but anyways, thanks again!**

 **Happy new year to all!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
